The heat generated by electronic devices during operation is dissipated in a variety of ways. Cooling systems using, for example, air, fluid, or heat sinks may be attached to or integrated into the electronic device. Cooling systems for electronic devices often themselves include electronic components that aid in dissipating heat. The most common such component is an electric fan, which cools the electronic device by movement of air. Another exemplary component is a fluid pump that moves fluid through tubes and across the electronic device. Of course, powered cooling systems consume electric power and incur corresponding utility costs.